Shrouded in Snow
by kirbyhatsftw
Summary: Um...it's a village. Cursed by blizzards. You know what? Just read it. And NEVER ask me for a summary EVER again. On second thought, DON'T read. It's just a formatting test. If you actually do R&R, ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES!


Here's my craptastic man versus nature story for language arts class...that somehow got an A. Frankly, I think it sucks, but if you find it good, then great.

Okay, I'm just posting it to toy with format so when I post REAL fics, it doesn't look like crap or hurt people's eyes when they read it. I don't really care if you don't review.

Contains extremely slight ZeldaxIke. I apologize if some characters are OOC, I haven't played any game that they appear in except for SSBB. I just did TONS of research.

NO flames please! If you must criticize, constructive only. And be gentle ― this is my first ever fic and I'm just a kid...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! ROY, LUCAS, ISSAC, ELIWOOD, ZELDA, IKE, GANON (GANONDORF), ICE CLIMBERS ARE ALL ****© NINTENDO!**

**

* * *

**

"Come back here!" shouted a village officer. Roy, however, just kept on running.

Roy weaved through the tight crowd. He was a blur of red, blue, white, and gold as he sprinted on the streets. His spiky, bright red hair bounced with every stride he took.

"Come on, catch me, you lazy bums!" Roy laughed. He had just pulled down the poor officer's pants in front of everybody.

"You little punk!" shouted the officer, panting. "I'm gonna wring your little neck out!" He soon gave up the pursuit. "You're lucky you're the leader's son! Otherwise, you'd be dead by now!" Roy glanced back, still running, and not noticing what was in front of him.

BAM! Roy and the person he crashed into fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Roy rubbed his head. He brushed off his royal blue and gold armor and white pants and adjusted his red and blue cape. Roy saw that he had knocked over a young boy with big, blond hair, a striped red and yellow shirt, and shorts. The boy was a few years younger than Roy. "Are you okay?" asked Roy. The boy just stared at Roy. He began to run away, when...

BAM! The boy bumped into another person. The person had spiky, golden hair. He wore a yellow scarf, brown gloves and boots, and blue and red armor. He was as old as Roy, if not, slightly older.

The stranger smiled. "I'm Issac. What's your name?"

The young boy whimpered a bit before finally answering, "Lucas".

"Lucas, eh?" said Roy as he walked over. "My name's Roy. Sorry for knocking you over earlier." Lucas just stared at the ground.

"Excuse me," said Issac. "I'm a traveler, so I don't know my way around. Could you show me around the village?"

"Of course," replied Roy. "As son of Leader Eliwood, it is my duty. Wanna come along Lucas?" Lucas nodded, with a smile, surprisingly.

After identifying the buildings in the village to Issac, the trio headed back to the town square. At the square, Leader Eliwood was announcing something―possibly something important.

"Without further ado," announced Eliwood. "I proudly introduce Princess Zelda of Hyrule and her escort, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries!"

The crowd applauded excitedly. Zelda waved at them gracefully, with poise. Ike sat slouching with a bored expression. Zelda had long, brown hair and wore a purple and white dress with golden accents and blue jewels. Her ears were pointed like an elf's. Ike had a black headband around his indigo hair. He wore blue and brown armor, white pants, and a long, red, flowing cape. He carried around a giant two-handed sword that he held with only one.

Snowflakes fell from the cloudy, gray sky. Tiny, white specks floating down from the heavens. Suddenly, the light breeze turned into an angry gale. The crowd dispersed in panic. Roy, Issac, and Lucas stayed behind. Zelda shrieked, and Ike made sure she was safe.

The winds died down almost instantly. "Everyone all right?" asked Roy.

"What just happened?" asked Zelda.

"It's the curse," replied Roy. "Long ago, an evil wizard named Ganon cast a spell on our village. A spell where only snow falls from the sky. There hasn't been sunshine here for ages! Only the legendary Ice Climbers have the power to lift this curse. The problem is that they live on the summit of the tallest mountain in the region." Roy pointed to the enormous mountain. It towered over them, leaving an ominous shadow. "Since the Ice Climbers live so high up," Roy continued, "they don't have any knowledge of what happens below. Many people have tried telling them, but they have perished climbing the mountain."

"I want to help," said Zelda sternly. "I want to climb that mountain."

"But Princess," Ike objected. "It's too dangerous. What will your parents do if they find you injured, or dead?"

"I want to prove to them," replied Zelda, "that I'm not a helpless damsel in distress."

"Very well, Princess," said Ike. "But I shall go with you."

"I'll come too!" Roy volunteered. "We'll all come!" Issac nodded and Lucas just whimpered, tugging Issac's arm.

At midnight, the five snuck out of their homes and met each other at the base of the mountain.

"Okay," said Roy. "We don't have to climb very high right now. Just high enough so we can rest for the night without being seen in case people come looking for us.

Slowly and steadily, the five climbed the icy slopes of the deadly mountain. About 50 yards up, they stopped on a ledge to sleep.

The next morning, they started climbing again.

Meanwhile, back in the village, everyone was running frantic. Multiple search parties looked high and low for the missing kids. The air was filled with the sounds of villagers calling their names. Eliwood yelled their names the loudest.

"ROY! WHEN YOU COME BACK, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

Back on the mountain, the young heroes were still climbing.

"Hehe," snickered Ike. "You hear that Roy? Your daddy's calling."

"Ah, shut up, Ike," Roy grumbled. "And gee, thanks, Dad. Like I want to come back home if you're just gonna punish me right after your 'welcome home hug'."

The group scaled the side of the mountain. Hand, hand, foot, foot. Ike, Issac, and Lucas hoisted themselves onto a ledge. Zelda had her hand on the edge and was about to pull herself up when the piece of ledge she was holding onto broke off.

"Aaaaahhhh!" shrieked the princess as she fell onto Roy, who was below her. Roy lost his grip on the ice and started tumbling along with Zelda. He closed his eyes, knowing he was done for, but he felt a hand grab his. Zelda clutched his hand tightly, and gripped Issac's with her other hand. The two were now dangling from over 100 yards up, death waiting at the bottom. Issac strained to pull them up, but he couldn't do it alone. Lucas ran up, and clasped onto Issac's legs. Ike clutched Lucas's waist. The mercenary tugged on the chain of people, and with his immense strength, he slowly dragged everyone back. The group slid onto the ledge, collapsing from exhaustion.

"That...was...too close," Issac managed to utter, gasping for air, his face sweaty and red.

"I think we all need a rest after that." said Roy, still shaking with fear.

"Thank you, everyone," said Zelda. "Roy and I would have been goners if you guys hadn't pulled us up."

Dawn arrived. The ash-colored sky brightened slightly, yet no sun could be seen.

The five continued their quest to find the elusive Ice Climbers, steadily creeping their way up the mountain.

The light snow and gentle breeze suddenly turned into heavy waves of white and violent gusts of wind.

The young heroes spotted a cave and took refuge from the angry blizzard. Dark, damp, and cold, the cave wasn't exactly the best shelter, but it was good enough to shield themselves from the storm outside.

Roy lit a match, illuminating a small area, and saw something highly disturbing. "Ack!" he yelped. "Holy crap!"

"What?" asked Issac.

"I-it's a-a dead b-body!" Roy managed to blurt. He pointed the match in the corner, revealing a frozen corpse. In its hands was a flat box.

A low growl suddenly reverberated throughout the cavern.

"Please," whispered Lucas timidly. "Tell me that's your stomach, Ike."

"Sadly, no," replied Ike. "RUN!"

A mountain lion pounced out, a look of fury in its eyes. It growled at Zelda. Ike drew his sword, and took a fighting stance in front of the princess. The mountain lion lunged at him, and scratched Ike's leg. He let out a small cry of pain. Crimson liquid flowed from the gash and dripped onto the ground, staining the pure white snow. Ike slashed at the lion, and managed to cut the mountain lion's side. The lion ran back into the cave in pain and fear. Ike fell to the ground, clutching his leg.

"Are you okay?" asked Zelda. "Here, let me help." Zelda tore off a piece of her dress and tied it around Ike's injured leg.

"Thanks," Ike muttered, blushing slightly. He cast a death stare at Roy, who was grinning very suggestively.

A week and a half and 1,800 feet later, they finally reached the peak of the mountain. The group entered a large cave. This cave was very different from the cave they encountered with the mountain lion. It was lit up with torches and contained living quarters and a study. Two people, appearing to be twins, wearing matching blue and pink parkas, suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you the Ice Climbers?" asked Roy.

"Yes," the duo said simultaneously. "It's been a while since people have visited us. Now where's that pizza delivery guy? Did you by any chance see him on the way up?"

"Ummm..." Roy thought back to the corpse in the cave. "Noooooo..."

"Hmm..." grunted the Ice Climber in the pink parka. "Then the pizza's definitely free. It's been years!"

"Our village is in need of help," said Roy. "The evil Ganon put a curse on us and our village is plagued by blizzards."

"Oh, Ganon," said the Ice Climber in the blue parka. "He's always causing trouble for everyone."

"We'll help you guys," said the Ice Climber in the pink parka. The two Ice Climbers joined hands and...a miracle happened.

A blinding flash of light filled the cave and a rainbow colored curtain flowed over the land, melting the snow and clearing the sky of the gloomy, gray clouds. The first sunshine in ages poured over the village.

* * *

Author's Notes:

While writing this story, I've taken a newfound liking to Roy, even though I've never played SSBM or any Fire Emblem Game [gasp!].

I'm terribly sorry for lack of action, suspense, and excess of corniness. I was in a rush since I wrote this a day-and-a-half before it was due. I'm SOOOO lazy.

The only reason I chose these characters―besides Ganon, the Ice Climbers, and Eliwood―was because their names are real and even remotely common, and this was for an actual class. Heck, I would have put Link instead of Ike to pair with Zelda, but Link is uncommon, if not an actual existing name. (Sorry Link, I'll put you in next time!) I also tried to put humanoids only. I would have put Kirby in a heartbeat, 'cause it's a name (I actually know someone with the name Kirby), but, Kirby is not humanoid, and gijinka doesn't count! (Hell, there was definitely not enough time to describe a humanoid Kirby!!) For villains, I could have chosen any villain. But I just thought Ganon was the most evil. For the Ice Climbers, well, this story is about a village cursed by blizzards, so ICE Climbers is only natural! As for Eliwood, he's Roy's REAL dada. How simple is that?


End file.
